My Cry to the Moon
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: He never liked them, not a bit. Link disagreed very much with him when it came to this topic, he thought they were great. Maybe because he was one. Meta knight's opinion would change in due time, however. FINNALY DONE! Slight MK X GK. . .but no yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

My third Smash bros. is quite twilight princess in a way, Link plays a bigger role in this one, I don't have any OCs in this one, unless you count Meta knight in a different form I made, and Mewriey (See my profile if you don't know who Mewriey is.) Marth doesn't play as big of a role as in friendship is the victory, or father love, but he plays a nicely sized part in the story. I know this isn't a very long chapter, but the next one will be better.

Disclaimer: I own no characters at all except for Mewriey, and MK in another form. The setting is survival (Look up in profile if you don't know what I'm talking about) and mine. I own the game Super smash bros. Brawl, but I don't _own_ the game.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you? I'm not scared of them, I just completely hate them." Meta knight sighed

with frustration as he Ike, Marth, and Link walked around in the dark, it was pitch black and the only light that

the four of them had were Meta knight's glowing eyes, this was a completely uncharted place and not one of

them really had any idea where they were. Marth who had gotten bored easily, decided to ask what Meta

knight was afraid of. Meta knight, who wasn't quite afraid of anything, answered with something he

despisedvery much. Link didn't like what he just heard from Meta knight's mouth spun around, pretty sure that

Meta knight was behind him "Hey! For your information, wolves are awesome!" He was a little scared of the

glowing yellow orbs on Meta knight's face, but it was comforting to know that he was fine, "I don't have

anything against people who like wolves, I just personally despise them." Meta knight glared at Link he on the

other hand, could see fine in low light. "Okay, okay, don't get spooky as if this place weren't enough." Link

backed up a little accidentally tripping over Meta knight and landing with a loud thud. Meanwhile, far away. . .

"Finally, this will help get rid of my goodie two wings counterpart." A deep voice said with sinister tone, "I

wonder what the little Cretan is up to now?" He said holding up a lance which started to glow on the end, it

showed Meta knight and the three boys walking in the dark. A loud, equally sidious growling noise was heard,

"Relax my dear friend, it shan't hurt that much, just a pinch, and then you can go and play with your new toy."

The voice said the growling halted, as a short figure took out a long needle and injected it into a big furry

animal. He patted the beast on the side and looked up at him, "Now my friend, that chemical is what will deal

with him, one bite from your venom and he shall not be killed by it, but killed by his own allies. It shall do us

great good." His evil chuckles filled the room, and loud snarls of dark laughter accompanied it.

Back with our heroes, Marth walked up to Meta knight's side, he held up one of a few torch that they had

found and lit, and now they could see better "So, _why_are you sca- I mean why do you hate wolves?"

Marth said looking down at Meta knight. Meta knight was going to answer, but just then, a big, furry, red-

ish purple, demon wolf (Gosh what a coincidence) jumped down in front of them. He growled while drooling

venom, and his slender yellow eyes glared at Meta knight. Meta knight without hesitation shouted to the boys

"RUN!!!", which they did, but Link, who was quite curious, snuck off and around the place to watch what was

going to happen. He watched Meta knight slash at the beast with his golden sword, to which the wolf spewed

fireballs up at him. Link squinted at the creature, it was enormous in size, about six or seven feet long, and

had a jewel in the center of his head. He heard Meta knight yelling while he was fighting, meaning he was not

in a good mood at all, "DIIIIIEEEEEE WOLFWRATH YOU FREAKY EXCUSE FOR A CHIAUAH !!!!!" Link bit down his

lip, he had never seen such a demonic-looking beast in his life, it looked like an enormous red wolf with spikes

running down his back, it's jaws were huge and filled with white razor teeth. His heart pounded as he saw

Meta knight stratistically pull up his mask enough to spat at the wolf and slash at it, the beast let out an

ear-shrilling cry of pain as soon as the water touched it, he growled low and then leaped high into the air. Link

was ready to freak out and go get help when he saw the monster pin Meta knight to the ground, then he bit

him on the chest lightly. Surprisingly he let Meta knight go and pounced away into the darkness. "Meta

knight!"Link yelled and ran up to him, "Oh man, Marth is gonna totally murder me if he's a goner." Link shook

Meta knight lightly, he pressed Meta knight's chest to his head and sighed in relief when he heard the

rhythmic"Thumpa thumpa thumpa," of Meta knight's heart. "He's just asleep, he's not hurt- oh no, please don't

be what I think it is." He said looking down at Meta knight who had a black liquid glowing on his chest, "Oh

boy,Marth may kill me for this even more, let alone believe a word I'm gonna say."

* * *

By the way, wolfwrath doesn't belong to me either, he's from the Kirby anime series.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this was quick. Next chapter some fun stuff happens.

* * *

Link was in a severe panic and not sure what to do, "Um, okay, Marth I went to spy on Meta knight and make

sure he was okay, and the good news is he's alive and is fine in terms of health, the bad news is. . .OH FOR

CRYING OUT LOUD I CAN'T TELL HIM!!! HE WON'T BELIEVE ME!!!!" Link yelled talking to himself, "OK, OK, maybe

I wasn't looking at him right, maybe he oozes black drool from his chest a lot." Link looked at Meta knight and

sighed "Oh, man! Well, now someone will understand me, I guess that's good." He put his hand to his lip

which he was biting down on. Meta knight was sound asleep just breathing peacefully, by the time he woke up

he probably be in as much of a panic as Link was when he was asleep. Link didn't have to guess where Ike

and Marth went, he knew they went back to where the other characters that they were with were all waiting

for them. He really wanted to go back, they were probably freaking out that he didn't come back, and he

certainly didn't want them to come looking for Meta knight and him. But if he did go back, they'd all ask him

where he's been and what he was doing, and he had to be with Meta knight when he woke up, or someone

might try to kill him. "I guess I'll have to stay here, besides, even if I did go, if they didn't ask me where I was

headed off to they'd probably follow me." Link shuddered at the thought, he looked down at Meta knight, the

black watery substance began to glow. Link stood back and watched, he couldn't do anything really, and

maybe Meta knight would be fine after a while. He wasn't the least bit in awe as he watched Meta knight

transform. Now in Meta knight's place lay a big, furry, blue wolf-like beast. It had all of Meta knight's coloration

precisely. It had white front paws (Where his gloves were) and purple back ones (His feet), he had silvery fur

all over his face with a black horizontal stripe across his nose (Mask), the only thing that remained on him in

terms of clothing (I thought I'd randomly point out that Meta knight is/was in Meta knight form, not human.)

was his brown belt with Galaxia on it, he no longer had his cape or armour. 'Ugh, what happened?' the wolf

opened it's big, shiny, golden eyes. "Wow MK, you look good." Link smirked now that he looked at the wolf, it

was a very sharp looking creature indeed. The wolf cocked his head in confusion 'What do you mean? Link,

wait where are we? Where are Marth and Ike? What do you mean I look good? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING

ON?!' The wolf barked in confusion and then looked quite surprised at the noise it made, "It's Um. . .alright MK,

okay don't panic, I want you not to freak out." Link got up and took out the Master sword and held it up for

the wolf to see it's reflection, the second he did he jumped up and howled, 'OH MY GOSH!!!! HELP HELP!! I'M A

WOLF!' The wolf yowled in a frightened tone. Link put his sword away and swatted the wolf in the snout "I

said don't freak out ok?! If you freak out you make things worse! And this is completley natural, it won't affect

you in that many ways!" Link shouted 'That many ways?! Natural?! Link I'm a wolf! I do not like wolves a- wait,

wait, wait, how can you speak to me? All I can do is bark." The wolf yapped for a second "OK, number one um,

I get back to that, number two. . . you know what maybe I better just show you." Link began to glow as well,

and soon he was a furry cream and black wolf "OK, I can understand you because I can turn into a wolf

too, and after a. . .erm. . . long-ish while you can turn back into you again. After a while you can learn to speak

English in wolf form too." Meta knight was much bigger than Link, about the size of a small horse, and he

had thicker, yet shorter legs and was all around large in size in everything compared to Link, but Link was

more slender and less furry than Meta knight. Link took on his normal form again and looked at Meta knight

who began to make whining noises "What's wrong?" Link asked a little confused 'I'm going to be mistaken as

a monster and killed.' the wolf whined sadly, "Not while I'm here to explain to the guys this whole situation."

Link sighed petting Meta knight's head, "Gosh you're soft." Link grinned stroking his blue fur. Meta knight

looked at Link and rubbed his against Link's shoulder. "Let's go." Link grinned walking on, inside he was

hoping Marth wasn't going to do what he think he might.

When the two of them got to around the camp area Link and Meta knight whispered amongst each other "If

Marth sees you. . . oh man I don't want to think about it" Link sighed looking at Meta knight, Who was trying

to walk on two legs "Meta, what the heck are you doing?" Link asked the big furry canine 'I'm trying to walk

like a normal person.' he panted, "Don't, you're making a fool of yourself and it's not like it'll convince Marth,

once he sees you, whether the outcome's good or not, his mind will be set. You're shadow's the thing that will

help convince him." Link said pointing down at Meta knight's shadow. It still was the shadow of his normal

form. "Okay, here we go." link said cautiously walking out of the bushes motioning for Meta knight to follow

him.

* * *

I know this wasn't a very impressive chapter, but the next one will be much better, and I'll add more length to them as I go on.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry if you expected more in this chapter, but I worked REALLY hard on it and I think it's great, more action and adventure as it goes on MARTH IS A MEANIE PANTS! BOO ON HIM!! *Blows raspberry*

* * *

"H-Hey guys what's up?" Link asked nervously as he climbed out of the bushes "Hi Link." Zelda grinned, she

was sitting next to Marth and Kirby and had her ankles crossed as princesses do when they sit. Peach smiled

at Link as well, she was sitting on the ground by a fire next to Ike, Pit, and Kirby. Marth suddenly had a

worried look on his face "Link, Where's Meta knight?" he asked sounding quite confused. That was the one

question that Link really didn't want to answer. "Um, yeah. . . about that hehe um, he's ok, but . . . . um. .

Meta, come out." Link said lowering his head. Meta knight hopped out of the bushes and blinked at everyone.

They all gasped in amazement. Marth, who was the closest to Meta knight, was frightened, but not enough to

stop him from grabbing the nearest stick walking up to the wolf and slamming it over the head "BAD WOLF!!!!

YOU ATE META KNIGHT!!!!!!" Marth shouted. "What? Leave him alone Marth! The wolf didn't eat Meta knight,

the wolf IS Meta knight!" Link helped the huge wolf to it's paws, and then grabbed the stick from Marth and

bopped him on the head with it. Marth grabbed the stick and hit Link in the head back, "Proove it!" he snipped

"Look at his shadow if you don't believe me." Link said pointing down for them to see, they all looked at it in

awe. "Aw! Poor Metty!" Zelda and Peach sighed and walked up to the wolf and hugged it around the neck,

"Chicks do anything for him." Ike whispered to Pit, who nodded. Kirby got up and ran up to the wolf "Poyo!

Poyo!" he cried sadly and hugged to the wolf's huge thick leg. He whined just as sadly down at Kirby and put

his other giant paw on the baby Star warrior's back. Marth didn't want to like or believe Link at all, he gripped

the stick tighter and swated the wolf on the nose "Like I'm going to believe that Meta knight turned into a

wolf, just because his shadow looks like MK's doesn't prove a thing." Meta knight put his paw to his nose and

rubbed at it as best he could, he looked at Marth sadly and whimpered 'Marth, you have to know it's me,

please! Your my best friend!' "Now look, he's sad because you won't believe that it's him." Link rubbed the

wolf on the side of the head. "And why should I?" Marth said snidely. Link turned into a wolf walked up to

Marth, who submissively backed up "I suggest it because he is your best pal and I think you'd be wise enough

to get the fact he is your friend." Link snarled and growled as he spoke. Marth nodded with a weak smile on

his face. Link suddenly looked up and turned into a human again, he kept looking in one particular direction.

Meta knight's attention turned towards the same direction as well, his ears cocked forward and then flattened.

He barked to Link who nodded in agreement, "MK says he hears shadow bugs, I heard them too, we have to

leave now." Link said sounding quite uneasy. "Why? I don't want to walk all the way through the night, I'm

tired!" groaned Marth, "Marth's right, we might get too tired to fight if we're using energy in the middle of the

night." Zelda pointed out. "MK and I could carry you on our backs." Link shrugged, Zelda did agree that that

wasn't a bad idea, and nodded. "C'mon ladies, ride in style!" Link turned into a wolf again and pranced about

happily for Zelda and Peach to climb on. Kirby tugged at the wolf's side happily, "Oiyo!" he begged, the wolf

smiled and lightly picking up Kirby by where his scruff would be, placed him on his back. He walked over to Ike

and Pit, "Oh, no thanks MK, we can walk." Ike shook his head, Pit also nodded and the two got up to follow

Link who was far ahead with Zelda and Peach on his back. Meta knight turned to Marth and held his tail high in

question 'Want a ride Marth?' Marth stuck his finger at the wolf's big, black, wet nose. "Just so you know, I

don't really care what Link says, I've had a hard time believing him in the past and if it really is you, you're

gonna have to prove it." "Hey Marth! Up here where you're not hurting Meta knight's feelings!" Link snarled.

Marth nodded and sheepishly smiled doing as Link said, Meta knight sighed, 'My own best friend, turned

against me, what will I do?' Kirby nuzzled the furry wolf's neck, he petted him and hugged tightly. "Poyo" Kirby

blinked at Meta knight, he wished so badly to say so Meta knight could understand him, _Daddy, what happened _

_to you? _Meta knight looked up at Kirby and then walked on to catch up with Link and the others.

* * *

Ahh, and if you didn't notice it is the sequel to my long continuous bunch of stories, Kirby's thoughts are that thing in italics BTW.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much to say, just review if you like! I'm going to be on the computer much more now that summer is coming near.

* * *

Kirby seemed to enjoy riding on Meta knight's back, he giggled with glee as Meta knight pranced

about playfully "Why in the world is he doing that?" Marth groaned looking at the furry wolf hop

about with Kirby on his back, "Marth, you seem like a completly different person! What the heck is

wrong with you? I'd think you'd know Meta knight better, haven't you ever seen him play with Kirby

before?!" Pit snapped, surprised at the prince. "I'm sorry but I think Link might be lying to us, Link

is the one that can turn into a wolf, not Meta. Maybe he's keeping something from me, like what

actually happened to MK back there with that wolf monster." Marth whispered. "Whoa, people,

we're at a cliff's edge" Link halted letting the princesses off. "Okay, who's man or dog enough to

cross first?" Link barked, 'Make way!' Meta knight yapped to Link and dashed to the cliff's edge,

he looked down it and then backed up a bit. He ran forward and leaped into the air, Kirby clinging

tight to his back. He got his front half successfully over, but he was slipping, and fast. "Poyo!"

Kirby cried out in fear of falling, Meta knight looked over his back and grabbing Kirby in his jaws,

flung him in front of him so he wouldn't fall too. Luckily with a little upper body strength, he hoisted

himself up onto the ledge. "Oh, that was close." The others got to the other side without too much

trouble. "So we're all OK?- hey, where's Kirby?" Pit asked a little confused, "Well last time I saw

him, Meta flung him to safety, hey! there he is." Ike smiled calling Kirby over. When Kirby ran

over, he had tears in his eyes and was squealing loudly "What's wrong Kirby?" Zelda asked quite

puzzled, "He's hurt!" Peach bent down and showed them the cut marks on Kirby's back. "How did

he get those?" Link scratched his ear with his paw in deep confusion. Marth's eyes widened and

then narrowed "I'll tell you how," He said clenching his teeth, he pointed at Meta knight, "Link, I

don't care if that thing is Meta knight or not, get rid of it now!" "MARTH!" Ike yelled "I can't believe

you! He's your friend!" Marth looked at Ike with narrowed, and unreadable eyes, Ike stared at

Marth back, Kirby's loud wails of pain interrupted the argument, Peach spoke to him softly while

Zelda tried to clean the deep cuts, "I-I'm sure Meta knight didn't mean to do it, it was an accident,

he would never hurt Kirby on purpose." Pit said looking down at Kirby, and then up at Meta knight.

Meta knight's ears were flat against his head, he lowered and blinked up at them sadly 'I-I-I I didn't

mean to hurt him, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt him like that, I'm so, so, so sorry!' the giant wolf

trembled while whimpering and curling up. Kirby's cries continued as Zelda tried to hold him, he

kept squirming and wriggling, "I don't get it, He should be fine, it certainly doesn't hurt anymore."

she sighed trying to contain him, he finally broke free 'What?' "That proves it, Kirby knows Meta

knight when he sees him." Link said a little curtly, Meta knight's golden eyes started to water. "Oh,

Gee wiz," Marth rolled his eyes "Marth!" The others all shouted at him. Meta knight got up and

with a lowered head and tears streaming quietly down his silvery cheeks, he put his paw on

Kirby's back again and stroked it. "Lame." Marth said with a snide tone "You, you. . .not very nice

person!" Peach shouted slapping Marth on the cheek "Ow." Marth sighed rubbing it. Meta knight

picked Kirby up gently so his teeth would not hurt him further and put him on his back again.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." The same villain that Wolfwrath got an injection from 'Forgive me

Galactica knight, but I've seen that boy with the blue hair and Meta knight playing with each other,

and he certainly has a different nature, he loves that little sissy of a creature, he would never act

like that towards Meta knight.' a voice growled, "My dear friend Wolfwrath, let me tell you about

the injection I gave you, It makes those who successfully turn into the host's species certain loved

ones turn on them." Galactica knight stroked the demon wolf's fur. 'Yes, I see, but that Elvin boy

might become a problem, he seems to know Meta knight well, and will protect him from that other

child's harm.' Wolfwrath gurred lowly "Well, that may be so, but we'll improvise, and right know we

need to thank that kind, kind man who lent us the idea of turning Meta knight into a wolf."

Galactica knight stood up and walked out of the room, Wolfwrath followed with an evil grin on his

muzzle.

They walked on until they reached a giant pool of water, "Oooh, this stuff looks dangerous." Link

said taking a stick in his mouth and throwing it far out into the water, a bunch of reptiles swam up

to it and chomped it down in a matter of seconds, Meta knight seemed to be thinking hard, and

then barked to Link, 'Link, if one of us draws their attention away, the others can get across.' He

lowered his neck, sliding Kirby off onto Link's back. He barked loudly and hopped about wildly on

stones in the water, pulling the serpentine creatures' attention to him, Pit flew across with Ike

hanging to his arms, Link swam quickly to the other side with Zelda, Peach and Kirby on his back.

Link swam into the middle of the water "C'mon Marth! Hop on!" He called spinning around so

Marth could climb on "No way, I'm taking the rocks!" Marth shouted out to Link. Link rolled his

eyes and swam back to the shore. Marth wound up falling into the water and nearly drowning. He

wouldn't have lived if it weren't for Meta knight smiting the water snakes and pulled Marth out and

on to land. Marth coughed up water and shivered, he looked up at the giant wolf who was placing

a warm, dry paw on his shoulder "You saved my life." He whispered after hacking up all the water.

"Thank you so much. . . Meta knight." he smiled hugging the wolf's leg. Meta knight gently

pressed his warm soft body against Marth so he could warm up. "I'm sorry Meta knight, I'm sorry

that I didn't believe you or Link." 'I wouldn't want to believe it if you were taken from me either.'

Meta knight gurred softly. He helped Marth to his feet and let him ride on his back, This time the

wolf was smiling to himself as he let the prince hug him, 'Sometimes' he woofed to himself as he

let Kirby climb on his head 'The proof is how far someone you love will go to save you.' and he

walked alongside Link with a high tail and perked ears.

'Galactica, that's bad, he trusts him again.' Wolfwrath snarled as he looked in Galactica knight's

lance, "Relax Wolfwrath, we can work this to our advantage, but now let's go see how our new ally

is doing," He lowered the lance and opened a big, elaborate door and walked up to a tall figure, he

spun to look at the knight and nodded "Hello Galactica knight, how is it working?" purple glow

came from his fists "Very well Ganondorf, the only trouble is that the boy from Altea trusts Meta

knight again, any suggestions?" the room was darkened so detail was not something visible on

each of them, "Come with me Galactica knight, I have a fine idea that might work." heavy

footsteps were heard as well as a rustling noise as the two walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

BOOM! HAHA! I bet you though I'd never update huh? Well here it is! And as always R+R!

* * *

"Ohhh, we needed a fire." Ike sighed happily rubbing his arms and sitting by a blazing warm fire.

"Yeah, you bet, my fur is so cold." Link curled up wagging his tail. Marth still leaned against Meta

knight's warm soft body, he didn't seem to mind all that much and lay calm and motionless,

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled climbing all over the blue wolf's head. 'How are you little one? Are you cold

as well, or do you wan to to play?' Meta knight woofed softly, Kirby clapped his little pink paws

when he heard the word play and climbed off to run around. Marth leaned up against a rock so

Meta knight could go play with Kirby. He circled around the little star warrior and nudged him

about with gentle swats from his big white paws. Everyone was at peace, at least, that's what they

thought.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'This is bad Galactica, whether you act it or not, we have a problem!' Wolfwrath yowled looking

into the warrior's pink lance "I know this is bad but freaking out about it isn't going to kill him now

is it? Ganondorf is busy right now so we'll have a little fun while he's doing whatever." Galactica

knight groaned, 'What is your meaning of fun?' Wolfwrath barked, "We pay our friend Metty a little

visit." Galactica knight snickered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I can't sleep, I feel like we're going to get attacked." sighed Pit "Relax, just listen to Meta knight

singing to Kirby." Marth smiled half-asleep leaning up against Meta knight's side. Meta knight as a

wolf, was obviously not singing in English, but his soft, sweet howl was almost identical to his

song. Kirby hugged the wolf's giant, furry, blue chest as he listened to his father lull him to sleep.

"Well, he's quite the songbird." Link cracked a yellow-green eye open. "You should hear him when

he sings in English." Marth leaned deeper into Meta knight's thick, silky fur. "Pssshhhh, I'll bet your

joking." Ike rolled his eyes, Meta knight snarled and began to stand up. "N-no hard feeling MK, I

was teasing." Ike flailed his arms around. Meta knight began slackening again. In no time all eight

of them had fallen asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * * * * * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was around midnight when Meta knight woke up to a loud yapping noise, 'Owwww!!!!!! Oh, that

hurt!' "Shhhh! Be quiet! They'll find out we're here." a voice said after the barking noise. Meta

knight looked over to see Marth and Kirby sleeping against his warm body, he nudged Kirby over

closer to Marth and lowered Marth so he was leaning against the rock. He then slinked away and

pounced high into the air. He ran up to a bush and then tackled an unexpecting Wolfwrath 'Freak!

I want you to fix me now!' He gashed his fangs at the demon wolf in anger. "Hi there Meta knight,

my, my, that little poison did work now didn't it?" a voice said snidely, Meta knight turned his head

to come face to face with Galactica knight. He was much like Meta knight in normal form, except

he had angelic wings, was pinkish in color, had a shield and lance, and had a cross shaped slit on

his mask which also had horns on it. 'Galactica knight! It's been long hasn't it?!' Meta knight kept

one paw on Wolfwrath, and was able to slam down Galactica knight with the other. Galactica

looked quite stunned and a little worried. "N-now let's be reasonable Meta knight, I-"

'Reasonable?! Since when is turning people into wolves reasonable?! Say, I wonder what you

taste like now that I'm a little hungry and angry at you. . . ' Meta knight pulled Wolfwrath closer in

and lay his back-half on him while pinning down Galactica knight more with his front. He drooled a

little and bared his pearl white teeth at his angelic look-alike. "N-n-n-no! P-please n-n-now Meta

knight, I'm serious, you need to stop it or- NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" The knight

cried out squirmming to get free of the wolf's claws. 'Now first I have to pluck out those feathers, I

don't think I'd like to eat those," Meta knight pulled a single feather from Galactica knight's left

wing. "S-stop! Y-you wouldn't dare!" Meta knight seemed to be paying no attention, and pulled

another out. "JUST STOP!" Galactica knight yelped. Wolfwrath, who was out of breath, no matter

how hard he try, couldn't climb out from under Meta knight's huge body. "Please Meta knight! I'll

do anything you want! Anything at all! Just don't eat me!" Galactica knight wailed. "You know what

I want." Meta knight said. Galactica knight blinked in amazement, "Y-you can speak in English

again?!" Meta knight's eyes widened, and then his fanged jaws shaped into a grin. "I-I-I-. . .I CAN

TALK AGAIN! YAAAAAYYY!" Meta knight yowled in happiness, then returned to the business of

plucking out feather from Galactica knight's wings. "You're getting warmer." Meta knight smiled,

gripping a white-ish purple feather in his teeth before letting it fall to the ground. "OK! OK! I'LL

TURN YOU BACK!! JUST DON"T EAT ME!!!!!!" Galactica knight burst into tears. "I wasn't

planning on it. All I inteneded to do was strip your wings of their feathers." Meta knight took one

paw off of Galactica knight. Galactica knight looked at his wings and gasped "NONONO! OH MY

POOR WINGS! MY POOR, POOR, BEAUTIFUL WINGS!" And held his shabby wings with lots of

feathers in one place and none at all in another close to his body. "Guys! Guys! Come over here!"

Meta knight yelled over to where everyone was sleeping. Marth and Link Came over immediately.

"What was-" Marth was interupted By Meta knight "One, I can talk again! Two, Look what I

found." Meta knight growled and leaned into the creature he had under his paw's face. "Wow! It's

the wolf thing you fought earlier and a copy of you in drag!" Link smiled, then turning into a human

again, whipped out his sword and came closer to Meta knight's side. Meta knight didn't quite

approve of that and shoved him with his free paw. 'Get off, I won't try to hurt you if you just let me

go.' Wolfwrath struggled under Meta knight's back paws to get away. No luck. "P-p-please don't

hurt me, this wasn't even my idea!" Galactica knight sniffled trying to escape Meta knight's grip.

"Then who's was it?" Marth shoved a finger into Galactica knight's chest. "It was Ganondorf's! I

swear he had the idea of turning Meta knight into a wolf!" Galactica knight wriggled to get free.

Meta knight finally let go of him and stood up. Link fumed angrily "I WILL KILL HIM FOR GOOD

ONE OF THESE DAYS! WHERE IS HE?!" He snarled "H-he's on the other side of the canyon, in

a big castle-like building!" Galactica said with petrified eyes. "Let's go!" Marth raised his sword in

the air. Wolfwrath, seeing Meta knight was no longer holding him down tried to slink away. "No

way buster! You're coming with us!" Meta knight grabbed the demon wolf by the tail and pulled

him to follow. "You go wake up the others, we've got a long journey ahead of us if we're going to

reach the other side of this whole canyon." Meta knight said through Wolfwrath's tail in his mouth

as he looked at Marth. Galactica knight had run off beofre they realized it and whispered into a

small cellphone like device. "They're coming to where you are. You'd better make a run for it. . . "


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys! FINALLY ALMOST FINISHED! Now, The ending is kind of interesting. But the ENDING ending isn't here yet! I liked making the scene with the potions a lot! Hope you like this chapter! It's second to last one!

* * *

The group got to a cliff side in just a short while and then Meta knight let go of Wolfwrath's tail. Wolfwrath made a get away as quick as he could.

"Why'd you do that?!" Ike asked.

"What use to us his he? He won't try and come near us again after being attacked like that." Meta knight pointed out. The group agreed and continued to walk on. They reached a big castle-like building, just as Galactica knight said. They were very surprised that there were no guards of any sort. Though each one was wondering why, they continued. They poked around until they found a huge room that was loaded with doctor and scientific equipment. Syringes and vials of strangely colored liquid.

"Hm," Marth looked through them and picked out a syringe.

"Marth, what are you doing?!" Zelda asked.

"I'm gonna inject MK and see what we get." Marth stated picking a vile filled with gold liquid.

"Oh no, not you! We need a skilled person who's been around this kind of stuff before!" Peach snatched the bottle and needle from Marth.

"Look, I trust Marth. I think that the only way for us to turn me back to normal is to expiriment." Meta knight lifted a paw and explained.

(Okay, a bunch of awesome transformations ahead! Now up to the 5th one he's sitting down, at the 5th one he's standing)

Marth smiled taking the bottle back from Peach and poured a small amount of the liquid into the syringe. He walked up to Meta knight and cleared some fur away, then injected it. Marth stood back and watched as in a puff of smoke, Meta knight transformed.

"Nope, not that one." Meta knight, who was now a very small blue panda murmured.

"All right, let's try this color!" Marth poured in some pink liquid. Now what stood before Marth was a blue furred, rather annoyed looking otter. "I don't think that's the right one." He sighed, his tail swishing on the ground.

"Um, okay. . .how about this one?" Marth re-filled the needle with a green colored liquid. He injected it into Meta knight and began to stand back again.

"We are entering the red zone Marth." Meta knight hissed, spreading a Cobra hood and flicking his tongue. (I love Cobras)

"Okay, just don't bite me." Marth said backing away. He looked at the different colored vials and thought for a moment. "Hey! You're blue! Let's try some blue formula!" Marth smiled pouring some blue serum in.

"If this doesn't work and I'm a carnivore I'm gonna eat you." Meta knight's tongue flickered again. He transformed once more and Marth was beginning to get a little worried.

"CHANGE ME BACK TO NORMAL OR ELSE." a VERY angry dragon snarled, wrapping Marth it his tail and bringing him eye level. Marth began to fight back.

"Okay! Try some of this!" Marth jabbed the shot right in the dragon's cheek. He spat fire and roared.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The dragon snapped at Marth, before transforming. Marth landed on the ground and smiled. "I'm gonna eat you for that!" Meta knight exclaimed.

"Okay little guy, come and get me!" Marth sat up. Then he was tackled. Marth began to laugh hysterically until Meta knight realized he wasn't a dragon anymore.

"Puppy!" Zelda squealed, benging down and hugging Meta knight. His ears drooped and he let out a dog-whine.

"Okay, I'll change you. Again." Marth selected a chartreuse colored serum. Marth covered his eyes and yelled "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME IF I GOT IT WRONG!"

"I-I think that now, technically it'd be cannibalism to eat you. . .Marth. . ." A voice said. Link stared for a moment and his eyes lit up green in envy.

"HEY NO FAIR! I WANNA GO SUPER HOTTIE MODE TOO!" A human boy about 17 years old (Yes I chose the age at random) with bright amber eyes and scruffy blue hair wobbled a bit before falling over, not used to this anatomy and standing this way. (Only Gijinka moment in one of my stories EVER!)

"I-I don't like this! Change me to anything but a human!" he begged, with pleading eyes.

"Uh, it don't think I want t- okay." Marth smiled.

"Why? I like him like this!" Zelda smiled and giggled a bit.

"Me too!" Peach did as well, but more sugary in tone.

"Guys, he can't even stand up! Let's just think this over. . .hmmm. . ." Marth sat down on the floor next to Meta knight.

"Hey, I got it!" Link snapped his fingers. "Meta knight got turned into a wolf by Wolfwrath biting him while having a special mix injected into him! We need a specific DNA of. . .whatever Meta knight actually is. . ." Link murmured. Kirby's face lit up and he bagan to squeal.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" He clapped his paws. Link, Marth and Meta knight looked over to him. Kirby toddled over and pointed oat the needle and then himself.

". . . You want to give him some of your DNA?" Link asked Kirby, who nodded in aprovement. Meta knight's face lit up and Kirby climbed up into his lap smiling.

"Okay Kirby, this might sting a little. . ." Marth took Kirby's paw and found a place to draw blood. He fille the syringe and then injected Meta knight with it. Now, a very happy Meta knight in a Star Warrior's body (I know, it's not the species, but saying Batamon gets old when its not in CastleBrawlca) stood up and stretched a little.

"It is SO good to have my old body back!" He sighed out of contentment. Suddenly the room was filled with a dark laughter. Link's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword.

"I know that laugh. . ." he gritted his teeth. Ganondorf turned on a light to reveal himself, Wolfwrath and Galactica knight standing on a balcony.

"Looks like you've found our little hide away, huh hero of time?"

'Aw look, they turned back the little marshmallow!' Wolfwrath barked.

"Well Meta knight, you hindered my flight. . .or so you thought!" Galactica knight held up a needle and injected himself with it. He got down all fours style and his wings suddenly began to grow into eagle-like feather-bladed wings once more.

"Let's say we fight it out hm? Traditional hero against villain?" Ganondorf smirked.

"Oh you bet!" Link yelled.

'Let's do this then!' Wolfwrath leaped down from the height and was mounted by Galactica Knight.

"Joust me Meta?" Galactica knight asked, a sinister happiness in his voice. Link turned into a wolf once more and lowered for Meta knight to get on. Meta knight hopped on and Link burst out at Wolfwrath. The two knight's weapons clashed together and both wolves clawed and bit at each other. Meta knight flew off of Link and high up into the air (Magical ceiling of doom that disappears when I say so ooooh!) He shot back down and shoved Galactica knight off of Wolfwrath. The two punched and hit each other and rolled all over the ground. Meta knight then punched Galactica knight straight in the mask. A loud, snapping "CRACK!" Filled the air as the mask split in tow.

Most of you are expecting the same thing.

What happens when you do that to Meta knight.

he looks like Kirby, looks scared and disappears with the UBER BOOTIFUL CAPE OF DEATH (Dimensional cape)

Well. . .this is not how it goes.

I've got a dirty little secret.

This doesn't apply to CastleBrawlca BTW, just to make it clear. CastleBrawlca is really what you think is under the mask. This is really different. About two percent of people reading this know what's going to happen.

I hope that this theory spreads, because it's really cool.

Sorry to distract you guys but this is kind of important that you read this. Back to the story.

Meta knight was startled at what lie under the mask.

Slender golden horns, hot red eyes that had a sparkle in them.

You're still not getting it huh? I'll just make MK say it out loud so you get it.

"Wait. . .YOU'RE A GIRL???!!!!!!!!!!" Meta knight jumped off of Galactica knight.

"You didn't know?" Galactica knight got up, her voice was icy and fiery at the same time. Now that her mask, which had a voice disguiser in it was gone, her true feminine voice was heard. (Think Samus. Only a _bit_ more feminine and lighter in tone) "Oh yeah, you're kinda dumb to know that." a smile formed across her lips, her pearly pointed teeth peeking out a bit. Meta knight lunged at her, only to be kicked into the air and slammed down. "Okay Hot-shot, what's under here?" She asked sitting on top of him and pulling off his mask.

"No! Don't do that!" he yelped. He too had a voice box in his mask, so when he said the last of his sentence, it sounded child-like and high-pitched.

"Thought so." Her eyes narrowed ever the slightest. He threw her off and punched her in the face.

"Give it back!" he squeaked angrily.

"Hm. . .should I give it back?. . .I think that It might fit me, maybe I'll keep it. Hey, it'd make a nice payment after you broke mine." She asked herself looking at the mask and spinning it on her gloved hand.

"Give it back!" Meta knight yipped again and tried to reach it, she flew up higher until the was leaning half-way out of the window. He was grappled onto her and had his sword against her throat.

"Give my mask back! I can't be seen by my friends without it!" His high-pitched voice squeaked. He kept trying to reach for it.

"Nah-ah-ah!" She held it out the window threatening to drop it. "If you hurt me, I'll drop it! And I can fit out the window, you can't." She smiled, her eyes both flirting with him and rivaling him.

"If you do that I'll kill you!" he yipped, his eyes narrowing, though making him cuter.

"On second thought, I can go without a mask. Maybe I'll just crush it in between my gloves." She smiled wider, knowing she had him at a point where he'd have to give in.

"No! Don't!" he begged her.

"I dunno. . .you _did_ try and hurt me. . ."

"Hey Galactica!" Link hollered up to her, with a slain Wolfwrath beneath him. "How about you get some revenge on someone who deserves it?"

"Like who?" She inquired, still keeping an eye on Meta knight.

"Like Ganondorf." He pointed a paw at the Warlock, who was trying to sneak out while She and Meta knight were fighting. Her eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed at him. She shoved Meta knight off of her and threw him his mask. Ganondorf had made it to the door before she stopped him.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" She slid her huge angel wing between him and the door.

"Oh, Galactica my friend! I was merely-"

"Escaping? Hey, _you said we were partners." _Her eyes lit up with fire.

"Well. . .that's because we are, it's just-"

"What? you didn't want to get sliced up? Well let me tell you redhead: It's gonna happen anyways." She hissed, her voice was now as harsh as that of a snake's.

"My dear lady-"  
"Lady?!" She pushed him away from the door and began to corner him. "Sir, I am a knight, a bounty hunter, and an assassin. I may be a female, a woman, and a girl. But by all means: I am NOT a lady. Hearin' me?" She backed him up into the wall.

"O-of course! Whatever makes you happy-"

"Yeah sure, as if you actually cared about me. Don't play innocent. I know you were planning on leaving. Now don't lie or my lance goes in your chest; were you trying to escape?" She asked him, an icy feel in her voice.

"Well. . .um . . yes my dearest girl."

"Hm. . .and what do you think I should do about that?" She spread her wings so there was no way he could try and make a run for it.

"Well. . .I . . .um . . If I were you I'd free me. . " He pulled it out of the air. Dumb choice.

"I didn't ask that. I am a knight; honor and honesty before comfort and life. So, I _should_ kill you, no?"

"Well-"

"Wells are for water, not for excuses. You know what? Shorty over there is more honorable than you and deserves to live because of that." She pointed over at Meta knight. Who was just standing there and watching. She narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs. "I'm giving him and his friends a minute to get out of here before I use my thermal detonator on this place." She pulled a detonator from her belt and sofly ran her glove thumb over the button. "But you're not going to get away this time." She murmured to him. "Run short stuff, and bring your little friends while your at it." She said straightly. Meta knight got together the brawlers and they ran out of the building.

"You wouldn't push that thing, if you did, you'd die too!" Ganondorf smiled evilly.

"I know that, you've gotten my beloved friend killed in this business and all you care about is living. Well," She leaned into his face. "That's just selfish. I don't mind death, I just feel bad that I've spent my life hunting down that knight just so I could kill him. If I can ever be forgiven, my world might come back. If not," She stopped and then smiled a bit "I'll know I've been a bad girl and good at it. But hey," She stopped for a short moment, "That's the way the Thunder rolls." She pressed the button.

Meta knight and the others had kept running and running until they were far from the castle's reach. The whole thing exploded into a million pieces. The group shielded their eyes from the flying debris and rubble.

"There's no way anyone could live that explosion." Link said with a glint of happiness in his eyes thinking about Ganondorf.

"No, no one at all." Meta knight murmured, thinking about other people. . .


	7. Last Quarter Moon

Hey, here's the last chapter. Now I can work on my other stuff in peace! Cornyness of the past coming up!

* * *

The group had made camp again and was peacefully sitting by the fire, All but two particular brawlers. Link had just gotten up and decided to find Meta knight, who went missing after the group set up camp.

"Hey," he asked, finally finding the knight sitting out on a rock that was jutting out from the cliff side. "You okay?

"Hm? I'm fine" Meta knight murmured looking up at the stars. he had so many questions. Most of which only Galactica knight could answer. but a few of which the group could answer. "Link?" He looked over at the Hylian.

"Yeah?"

"Do you. . .think I look. . .weird without my mask?" Meta knight paused many times trying to ind the right words. Link's reply was a laugh.

"No! You look really neat without it! I think you'll gain a few fans!" Link lay out on the rock to look up at the stars as well.

"Have you. . .ever had anyone you never thought you love, suddenly appeal to you. . .and then. . just leave you?" Meta knight asked, taking off his mask.

"Well. . .yeah. A few times." Link said with a sense of seriousness, though not a solemn feel.

"It's. . .just hard when you realize you care about someone, but then. . .they just. . .leave. . .and you hardly got to know them." Meta knight sighed softly, with a saddened look on his face, though he tried to hide it. Link suddenly began to think something was wrong. So he decided to ask Meta knight what it was.

"You feeling alright?" he asked, sitting up. Meta knight saw no point in trying to hide it anymore.

". . .I . . .I. . ." He couldn't find the words to grasp it.

"You never knew that Galactica knight felt highly of you, and now you're thinking maybe you liked her." Link finished for him. Meta knight's eyes lined with tears just the slightest and he sniffled a little.

". . .yes. . ." he felt small and helpless. Link put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Meta knight, I'm sorry about that." He patted his shoulder a few times.

"It's. . .it's so hard when you feel a certain way towards someone and . . .you never got to know them before they left." Meta knight wiped his eyes and looked up at Link.

"Hey," Link said kindly to the Star Warrior. "You still have wolf blood in you. She did what was right. When you've got wolf in you, you can sing your heart out to the heavens and let anyone you lost know that you miss them." Meta knight just looked at Link for a second.

"How can I be sure it'll work?" Meta knight asked, his huge saffron eyes looking towards Link.

"I. . .never told anyone but Zelda. . .years ago. . .my mom and dad both died. I was really little and never knew them all that well. Now, when I fell scared, or alone, or helpless, I just sing out to them, and tell them I miss them." Link smiled a little to Meta knight. "Try it whenever you feel the same way." Link said. With that, he got up and went back to the fire. Meta knight looked around and then up at the sky. He felt himself take on lupine form and began to sing out to the moon. Just calling out and signing with all his heart. . .

Far across the stars, a certain winged warrior woke up.

"Wait a minute. . .heaven. . .there must be some mistake. . .I don't belong here. . ." She murmured to herself. She suddenly Meta knight heard singing out to her, and exclamations of how sorry he was that he never really met the true her. She leaned out over the stardust brushed clouds.

"I forgive you. . .and apologize to you. . ." She whispered to him, as the moon was now one silver slice. . .one last quarter.

His cry to the moon was heard.

THE END


End file.
